Zwierzogród (film)
Zwierzogród to pełnometrażowy film animowany produkcji wytwórni Walt Disney Animation Studios. Fabuła Opis Zwierzogrodu nie można pomylić z żadnym innym miastem. Jest to jedyna w swoim rodzaju współczesna metropolia zamieszkiwana wyłącznie przez zwierzęta. W Zwierzogrodzie nie jest ważne, jakim stworzeniem jesteś – czy to największym z lwów, czy może malutką ryjówką. Możesz tam zostać kimkolwiek chcesz. Ale nie wszystkie marzenia spełniają się od razu. Gdy do miasta przybywa ambitna policjantka Judy Hops, szybko przekonuje się, że jako pierwszy królik zatrudniony w miejscowej policji, nie będzie wcale miała łatwego życia. Robi więc wszystko, by udowodnić swoją wartość (i zdobyć upragniony awans). Na jej drodze pojawia się jednak gadatliwy i szczwany lis - Nick Bajer. Chcąc wykazać się za wszelką cenę, Judy podstępem przekonuje komendanta, żeby przekazał jej sprawę zaginionej wydry. Niestety nie jest to łatwe zadanie. Posterunkowa jednak nie traci chęci do jej rozwiązania, tym bardziej, że ma na to tylko 48 godzin i jeśli tego nie zrobi, to będzie zmuszona oddać odznakę. Zwraca się o pomoc do wcześniej wspomnianego lisa, z którym już miała nieco do czynienia. Pod groźbą 5-cio letniej odsiadki Nick zgadza się współpracować z Judy. Z biegiem czasu okazuje się, że sprawa ma drugie dno. Streszczenie Na początku poznajemy główną bohaterkę - Judy Hops na 15 lat przed wydarzeniami z głównej części. Bierze ona udział w przedstawieniu, gdzie opowiada historię - zwierzęta dawniej były dzikie, jednak obecnie żyją razem w Zwierzogrodzie - drapieżniki i ofiary. Po wszystkim mały królik wyjawia, ze chce zostać policjantką. Rodzice nie dają szans jej planom i próbują odwieść ją od swojego pomysłu. Judy po przedstawieniu bierze też udział w konfrontacji z Gideonem Gryzem, chcąc odebrać mu bilety, które ukradł jej przyjaciołom. Gideon rani ją w policzek - ta jednak nie zamierza się poddawać. Akcja przenosi się do czasów współczesnych, gdzie pokazane jest szkolenie Judy w akademii policyjnej. Z początku nie daje sobie ona rady i nikt w nią nie wierzy, jednak jest ona uparta. Uczy się i ciężko ćwiczy aż w końcu udaje jej się zdać testy z najlepszym wynikiem w akademii. Sam burmistrz Zwierzogrodu gratuluje jej i wysyła na pierwszy posterunek w śródmieściu. Judy żegna się z rodziną - od ojca otrzymuje gaz na najgorsze zagrożenie czyli lisy, po czym wsiada do pociągu. Po drodze podziwia różne dzielnice Zwierzogrodu i zachwyca się pięknym miastem. Udaje się do swojego mieszkania, które choć skromne i w sąsiedztwie nieznośnych jeleni, wydaje jej się takie, jak sobie wymarzyła. Następnego dnia z rana Judy szybko ubiera się i udaje na posterunek. Poznaje Pazuriana, który wskazuje jej miejsce odprawy. Komendant Bogo wysyła wszystkich na poszukiwania 14 zaginionych ssaków, tylko Judy dostaje za zadanie pilnować parkometrów - nie tak wyobrażała sobie pracę w policji. Postanawia jednak udowodnić, że jest przydatna - ma wystawić 100 mandatów a do południa wystawia 200. Później kontynuuje pracę, gdy zauważa na ulicy podejrzanie zachowującego się lisa. Wchodzi za nim do lodziarni dla słoni i odbezpiecza gaz na lisy. Widzi jednak, że lis ten jest ojcem i chce kupić jedynie Jumbo-loda dla swojego synka, który chce być słoniem - tak sobie wymarzył. Gdy właściciel baru odmawia, posterunkowa Hops wymusza na nim sprzedaż loda poprzez oskarżenia o niedopatrzenia w przepisach BHP. Gdy okazuje się, że lis nie zabrał portfela a jego synek ma urodziny, nowa policjantka płaci za loda. Za drzwiami lodziarni poznaje personalia lisa - Nick Bajer oraz mówi jego synkowi, że jeśli chce, może zostać słoniem, bo w Zwierzogrodzie wszystko jest możliwe, po czym się z nimi żegna. Nieco później widzi, jak Nick wraz ze swoim rzekomym synkiem topią Jumbo-loda i w Tundrówce przerabiają go na wiele mniejszych lodołapek, z których każdą sprzedają za 2 dolary a patyki sprzedają jako "drewno wiśniowe" na budowie. Widzi też, ze rzekomy syn lisa to w rzeczywistości jego niewyrośnięty partner. Jest wściekła i postanawia zatrzymać lisa za oszustwa oraz się z nim rozmówić. Ten jednak oddala się a Judy go goni. Nie może jednak obejść sprytu Nicka, który uświadamia jej, że życie nie jest takie jak sobie marzyła. Judy goniąc za lisem wchodzi w mokry beton kompromitując się. Wieczorem wraca do domu zmęczona i zawiedziona. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie pracę w policji. Robi sobie kolację, na którą nie ma ochoty. Gdy dzwoni jej mama, od razu widzi, że Judy nie jest w humorze. Tata dziwi się, że jest ona parkingową. W dodatku sąsiedzi wszystko słyszą, co jeszcze bardziej dobija nową kadetkę. Następnego dnia Judy znów wystawia mandaty, spotykając się z nieuprzejmością niezadowolonych kierowców. Gdy siedzi w wozie żaląc się nad sobą i odgania kolejnego przechodnia, okazuje się, ze nie chce on dać na nią skargi - właśnie obrabowano jego sklep i każe on gonić policjantce złodziejskiego łasicę. Judy rusza w pościg ignorując rozkazy - biegnąc wchodzi do dzielnicy dla myszy i małych gryzoni, gdzie w pościgu za łasicą ratuje obywateli od walących się domów. Ratuje też jedną z ryjówek od ozdobnego pączka, który łasica kopnął w jej stronę, a następnie zatrzymuje łasicę. Doprowadza go na komisariat a sama zostaje wezwana do komendanta Bogo. Ten nie jest zadowolony z jej akcji - jak twierdzi naraziła ona obywateli i opuściła swój posterunek. Złodziej, którego złapała ukradł jak się okazało nasiona skowyjców - choć wtedy nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Gdy do pokoju komendanta wpada pani Wydralska, Judy zgadza się znaleźć jej męża, z czego komendant nie jest zadowolony. Każe Judy odwołać wszystko, jednak przychodzi wiceburmistrz Obłoczek i cieszy się, że to Judy zajmie się tą sprawą. Komendant daje Judy 48 godzin na rozwiązanie sprawy lub ta ma oddać odznakę. Judy dostaje akta sprawy - nic w nich nie ma poza jednym zdjęciem ostatniego miejsca, gdzie widziano Wydralskiego. Judy zauważa na nim, że łasica kupiła od znanego jej już lisa lodołapkę. Judy postanawia zacząć od rozmowy z Nickiem. Gdy ten nie jest skory do współpracy ta szantażuje go nagraniem, na którym ten przyznaje się do zarobków, choć zameldował 0 przychodu w podatkach - co skutkuje 5 latami więzienia za oszustwo podatkowe. Lis zgadza się pomóc królikowi, gdyż nie chce iść do więzienia. Hops jedzie z nim do klubu dla nudystów, gdzie rzekomo Wydralski poszedł. Na miejscu dowiadują się od Yaxa i Nangi , że Wydralski po wyjściu wsiadł do samochodu o numerach rejestracyjnych: 29THD03. Hops nie ma dostępu do bazy danych, ale Nick chcąc szybko rozwiązać sprawę udaje się z nią do wydziału komunikacji, gdzie lis ma znajomego - Flasha. Okazuje się, ze jego kumpel jest leniwcem. Na wizytę w wydziale komunikacji mija im czas aż do wieczora, głównie przez to, że Nick postanowił powiedzieć leniwcom żart, a te długo na niego reagowały. Wieczorem Judy i Nick jadą w miejsce, gdzie jest zarejestrowany pojazd, który zabrał Wydralskiego. Na miejscu Nick chce kończyć współpracę, gdyż bez nakazu Judy nie może wejść na parking z szukanym pojazdem. Hops wyrzuca długopis-marchewkę z nagraniem za płot. Nick po niego wchodzi a Judy czeka już na dole, gdyż przekopała się pod płotem. Jak stwierdza, może wejść tu jeśli widzi włamanie. Nick nadal jest zmuszony jej pomagać. Przeszukując limuzynę, która zabrała Wydralskiego, Nick uświadamia sobie, że należy ona do pana B. Chce szybko uciekać, jednak dryblasy pana B zabierają go i policjantkę do siedziby ojca chrzestnego. Na miejscu po krótkiej wymianie zdań, pan B ma za złe, że Nick sprzedał mu gobelin z pupy skunksa, którym ten okrył w grobie swoją babcię. Gdy Judy grozi panu B, ten nakazuje użyć planu B - i wrzucić intruzów do mroźnej przepaści. Ratuje ich córka pana B, która ma ślub i widząc, że jej ojciec chce zabić tego samego królika, który wcześniej uratował jej życie - protestuje. Okazuje się, że ryjówka, którą Judy ocaliła od zgniecenia pączkiem to córka pana B. Ten w akcie łaski oddala wyrok i zaprasza gości na wesele. Opowiada im też, że Wydralski dla niego pracował i to on zaatakował jego kierowcę, gdyż wpadł w szał. Pan B kieruje śledztwo do swojego kierowcy, który może wiedzieć więcej. Mówi też, że Wydralski chciał z nim porozmawiać o skowyjcach, którymi Wydralski się martwił. Na miejscu Judy i Nick mają już rozmawiać z kierowcą pana B - jednak ten wpada w szał i ich atakuje. Następuje sekwencja ucieczki, podczas której Judy wzywa wsparcie i wraz z Nickiem skuwa kierowcę pana B. Oboje jednak spadają w przepaść. Judy chwyta Nicka i lianę, a następnie puszcza ją i oboje spadają coraz niżej w dół. Gdy na chwilę zawisają na lianach Judy nazywa Nicka "misiem pysiem". Następnie spadają jeszcze niżej i zawisają na lianie, gdzie znajduje ich wezwane przez Judy wsparcie i komendant Bogo. Wszyscy wracają na górę, gdzie powinien czekać przykuty do słupa i zdziczały kierowca pana B. Na miejscu jednak nikogo nie znajdują. Komendant Bogo jest niezadowolony i chce natychmiast wydalić policjantkę. Nick staje w jej obronie, twierdząc, że ma ona jeszcze 10 godzin na rozwiązanie sprawy, która policję przerasta od dwóch tygodni. Kolejką linową wjeżdżają jeszcze wyżej. Po drodze w wagoniku, Nick opowiada Judy historię swojego dzieciństwa. Chciał zostać harcerzem i cieszył się, gdy jego mama jakimś cudem uzbierała pieniądze na nowy mundurek. Gdy ślubował, został zaatakowany przez innych druhów, którzy założyli mu kaganiec dlatego, że jest lisem. Nick uciekł, zdjął sobie kaganiec i zaczął płakać. Uświadomił sobie wtedy dwie rzeczy - że nigdy nie może dać po sobie znać, ze można go zranić, oraz, że jeśli wszyscy widzą w nim złego lisa, to po co próbować zostać kimś innym. Po wjechaniu na górę Nick uświadamia sobie, że na każdym rogu są kamery - z pomocą wiceburmistrz Obłoczek w ratuszu oglądają nagrania i szukają jakim cudem zatrzymany zniknął. Widzą kojoty, które go zabierają i wiozą furgonetką do tajnego kompleksu badawczego. Myślą, że to o kojotach Wydralski mówił "skowyjce". Hops i Nick udają się tam i mają zamiar zbadać sprawę. na miejscu strażnicze kojoty o mało nie zauważają Nicka. Ich uwagę odciąga Judy, która zaczyna wyć, co wywołuje wycie wszystkich kojotów i umożliwia nowym partnerom łatwe włamanie się do kompleksu. Wchodzą przez kanały. W środku znajdują wszystkie zaginione zwierzęta, w tym pana Wydralskiego. Judy nagrywa, jak burmistrz rozmawia o tej sprawie z doktorem i chce ją zatuszować. Gdy do Judy dzwonią rodzice, burmistrz z lekarzem uciekają włączając alarm. Judy i Nick zostają zamknięci w celi a do pomieszczenia wpadają kojoty z paralizatorami. Królik i lis uciekają spłukując się w toalecie. Spadają kanałami w przepaść i lądują we wodzie. Na dole Nick przez chwilę nie widzi Judy, i woła ją, wyraźnie się o nią martwiąc. Na szczęście nic jej nie jest. Nieco później Nick i Judy biorą udział w zatrzymaniu burmistrza i jego współpracowników oraz widzą jak zdziczałe zwierzęta są zabierane do szpitala. Następnego dnia Nick uczy Judy jak wypowiadać się w konferencji prasowej - ma ona zadawać sobie pytania i odpowiadać na swoje. Judy proponuje Nickowi wstąpienie do policji i zostanie jej partnerem. Gdy Judy się wypowiada mówi o zdziczałych drapieżnikach i o ich genach. Lis jest zawiedziony, myśli, że ona się jego boi. Zarzuca jej, że od początku się go bała i ze zauważył jak sięgała po gaz na lisy. Oddaje jej wypełnione podanie do policji, rezygnując z posady i odchodzi zawiedziony i zasmucony. Myślał, że Judy go zrozumie a ona potraktowała go jako drapieżnika, jak jego niedoszli koledzy w dzieciństwie. W mieście wybucha strach przed drapieżnikami. Zwierzogród pogrąża się w strachu. Hops zostaje wezwana na rozmowę z komendantem Bogo i nowym burmistrzem - panią Obłoczek. Po drodze widzi Pazuriana, którego przenieśli do archiwum, by w recepcji interesanci nie widzieli twarzy drapieżnika. Na rozmowie okazuje się, że Hops ma zostać twarzą całej policji. Ta odmawia i oddaje odznakę czując się winną za to, ze Zwierzogród popadł w strachu. Wraca na rodzinną farmę, gdzie zajmuje się sprzedażą marchewek. Judy obwinia się, ze zmieniła w koszmar życie zwierząt. Na farmie rozmawiając z rodzicami i dorosłym już Gideonem Gryzem przez przypadek dochodzi do wniosku, że skowyjce, o których mówił panu B Wydralski to nie kojoty a kwiaty, które wywołują u zwierząt dziczenie. Hops wpada na nowy trop, zabiera od taty kluczyki i czym prędzej gna do Zwierzogrodu. W mieście puka do furgonetki Feńka i prosi go, by pomógł jej znaleźć Nicka. Gdy znajduje lisa pod mostem, przeprasza go i nazywa się głupim królikiem. Lis wszystko nagrywa, przebacza jaj i postanawia pomóc w rozwiązaniu sprawy. Jadą do Dana łasicy, którego Judy złapała na kradzieży nasion skowyjców. Ten nie chce współpracować, jednak pan B przekonuje go do mówienia poprzez plan B. Mówi, kto kazał mu ukraść nasiona skowyjców. Judy i Nick udają się do kryjówki domniemanego sprawcy - w starym tunelu kolejowym. Wchodzą do wagonu , w którym obserwują barana Tryka, pracującego nad chemicznym specyfikiem. Z jej rozmowy telefonicznej Judy uświadamia sobie, że to on postrzelił wyciągiem ze skowyjców wszystkie zdziczałe zwierzęta. Widzą też pistolet, do którego baran ładuje truciznę. Gdy baran idzie otworzyć drzwi, Judy wypycha go i je zamyka. Postanawia uprowadzić cały wagon z dowodami. Nick pomaga jej w obronie przez szturmującymi wagon baranami. Trąbi na triumf, ale wtem do wagonu wpadają barany. Nick zamyka się z Judy w szoferce, którą od tyłu szturmuje jeden, a od przodu szturmuje drugi baran. Nick otwiera drzwi i jeden baran wypycha drugiego - sam zakleszcza się w przednich drzwiach. Judy każe Nickowi jechać i nie hamować. Gdy jadą na czołowe zderzenie z drugim pociągiem, każe Nickowi przyspieszać i ten wykonuje polecenie. Judy wykopuje barana, który spada na zwrotnicę i powoduje zmianę toru, dzięki czemu wagon z Judy i Nickiem omija sunący an nich pociąg. Z powodu prędkości jednak się wywraca i dowody wybuchają. Nick uratował na szczęście walizkę z trucizną i pistoletem. Wraz z Judy planują zanieść to na komendę przez muzeum. W muzeum zatrzymuje ich burmistrz Obłoczek, jednak Judy nabiera podejrzeń, gdyż nie wie, skąd ta wiedziała, gdzie ich szukać. Judy i Nick uciekają przed ludźmi pani burmistrz. Judy rani się o kieł w muzeum historii naturalnej. Nick nie chce jej zostawić i pomaga jej uciec. Oboje zostają zepchnięci w dół do wystawy. Burmistrz tłumaczy Judy swoje powódki - władza i kontrola nad obywatelami przez strach. Strzela też do Nicka, który dziczeje i atakuje Judy. Obłoczek chwili się, ze jeśli będzie trzeba naszprycuje wszystkie drapieżniki w mieście. Sama dzwoni też po policję, chcąc upozorować atak lisa na Judy. Gdy Nick dopada Judy, okazuje się, ze tylko udawał, a Obłoczek postrzeliła go nie wyciągiem ze skowyjca a borówką. Do tego Judy nagrała wyznania Obłoczek, która zostaje zatrzymana. Później słychać przemówienie Judy - uświadomiła sobie ona, że Zwierzogród jednak nie jest idealny, ale nie ważne czy jest się dużym i silnym, czy małym i szczwanym, można się dogadać i żyć wspólnie. Mówi to podczas policyjnej akademii, na której Nick zostaje mianowany policjantem i jej partnerem. Na zebraniu komendant Bogo po raz kolejny rozdaje zadania. Judy i Nick dostają za zadanie znaleźć pirata drogowego, urządzającego wyścigi. Na patrolu Nick zarzuca Judy, że źle prowadzi. Zauważają pirata drogowego. Nick włącza syreny i ruszają w pościg. Zatrzymują pirata, którym okazuje się być Flash - przyjaciel Nicka z wydziału komunikacji. Film kończy się występem Gazzele, na którym główni bohaterowie się bawią. Obsada Oryginalna * Jason Bateman jako Nick Bajer * Kath Soucie jako mały Nick Bajer * Ginnifer Goodwin jako Judy Hops * Della Saba jako mała Judy Hops * Shakira jako Gazelle * Idris Elba jako Chief Bogo * J. K. Simmons jako Mayor Lionheart * Nate Torrence jako Clawhauser * Raymond S. Persi jako Flash * Alan Tudyk jako Duke Weaselton * Bonnie Hunt jako Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake jako Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong jako Yax * Jenny Slate jako Bellwether * Octavia Spencer jako Mrs. Otterton * Tommy "Tiny" Lister jako Finnick * Katie Lowes jako Dr. Madge Honey Badger * Jesse Corti jako Manchas] * John DiMaggio jako Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. * Peter Mansbridge jako Peter Moosebridge * Mark Smith jako Officer McHorn * Maurice LaMarche jako Mr. Big Polska Opracowanie wersji polskiej: START INTERNATIONAL POLSKA * Reżyseria: Wojciech Paszkowski * Dialogi: Bartosz Wierzbięta * Wykonanie piosenek: Paulina Przybysz W wersji polskiej udział wzięli: * Judy Hops - Julia Kamińska * Nick Bajer - Paweł Domagała * Komendant Bogo - Krzysztof Stelmaszyk * Wiceburmistrz Obłoczek - Barbara Kurdej-Szatan * Pazurian Clawhauser - Sebastian Perdek * Jakimsa - Jakub Szydłowski * Bonnie Hops - Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Stu Hops - Rafał Sisicki * Lewin Grzywalski - Wiktor Zborowski * Pani Wydralska - Izabela Dąbrowska * Dan Łasica - Krzysztof Szczepaniak * Gazela - Anna Wodzyńska * Flash - Grzegorz Pawlak * Pan B - Wojciech Paszkowski * Mała Judy - Sara Lewandowska * Mały Nick - Jan Barwiński * Gideon Gryz - Cezary Kwieciński * Sierżant w akademii - Katarzyna Kozak * Jura Słonicki - Jan Kulczycki * Dr Borsuk / Nanga / Żanetka - Agata Pruchniewska * Feniek - Mirosław Zbrojewicz * Renato Miałczuk - Robert Jarociński * Właściciel kwiaciarni - Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński * Fru Fru - Joanna Pach * Tryk - Jacek Król * Prezenter TV / Sierżant Rogalski - Bartosz Martyna * Oryx - Klaudiusz Kaufmann * Kudu - Janusz Wituch * Madame Potiomkin - Beata Łuczak * Mysz brygadzista - Mateusz Narloch * Zawiadowca stacji / Wilk w areszcie - Jan Dąbrowski * oraz: ** Mateusz Ceran ** Milena Gąsiorek ** Marta Markowicz – Prezenterka TV ** Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk ** Aleksandra Radwan ** Agata Skórska ** Anna Sztejner ** Jan Szydłowski ** Mikołaj Klimek i inni Ciekawostki * Główna fabuła Zwierzogrodu jest inspirowana książką Artemis Fowl. Odpowiednikiem Judy Hops jest wróżka Holly Nieduża. Różnica między nimi polega na tym, że Judy jest pierwszym królikiem policjantem, a Holly pierwszą kobietą pracującą w policji świata wróżek. Zaś Artemis Fowl jest odpowiednikiem Nicka Bajera. Oboje na początku nie przestrzegają prawa, ale policjantki mają na nich pozytywny wpływ i nawracają ich na dobrą stronę. Komendant Bogo jest zaskakująco podobny do komendanta Bulwy. Oboje na początku nie wierzą w możliwości funkcjonariuszek i krytykują je o niemal wszystko. * Trwa 108 minut, co czyni go drugim najdłuższym filmem animowanym Disneya. * Akcja dzieje się prawdopodobnie w maju 2016 roku. Zobacz też ar:زوتروبوليس da:Zootropolis de:Zoomania en:Zootopia es:Zootopia fi:Zootropolis – eläinten kaupunki fr:Zootopie (film) id:Zootopia it:Zootropolis nl:Zootropolis pt:Zootrópolis pt-br:Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho ro:Zootopia ru:Зверополис (мультфильм) vi:Zootopia zh:動物方城市 Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy wytwórni Walt Disney Animation Studios